drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Delanna Azurine Caval
For Use In: General Purpose RPs Name: Delanna Azurine Caval (NSW) Age: 37 Place of Birth/Raising: Fal Moran, Shienar. Physical Description: Like the majority of Shienarans, Delanna is quite tall at 5’9”. She has long, wavy brown hair, her eyes are dark brown as well. She weighs 135lbs., fairly heavy even for her height. Keeping to her native style of dress, Delanna is usually garbed in loose fitting and long, flowing robes tied at the waist with a distinctive silver chain with charms hanging from it (most are different species of birds, some are fish, other animals). She favors light blues and grays, but sometimes varies. Her hair is unbound mostly, but sometimes tied into a pony tail. She isn’t an extremely attractive woman, but like most Aes Sedai carries herself with a grace and dignity that would rival a Queen. When out of the Tower, Delanna always uses the same horse. A gray mare of Saldaean stock, she is large enough that Delanna doesn’t look awkward on her. Her name is Masiara, meaning Beloved in the Old Tongue. = Character History = Delanna was the second eldest daughter of a Shienaran Blacksmith. Like most Shienarans, her father served two purposes, there was the every day duties of his job and the added duty of dropping everything and fending off Trollocs. At an early age she was taught the twelve Tribes of Trollocs which inhabited the Blight and was made to recall them on cue, Ahf'frait, Al'ghol, Bhansheen, Dhjin'nen, Ghar'ghael, Ghob'hlin, Gho'hlem, Ghraem'lan, Ko'bal, Kno'mon, Dha'vol, and Dhai'mon. It was a harsh life at times, but glorious at others. The baths of Shienar were amazing, and the beauty of the world around her made the struggle all Borderlanders fought, worth it. Around the time of her sixteenth naming day her mother, Gitarella Azurine, brought her to the King’s Fortress where there was a small contingent of Aes Sedai staying. In Shienar, Sisters of the White Tower were revered and respected. To have a daughter wear the shawl was an honor and most mothers had all of their daughters tested for the ability to channel or the ability to learn how to channel. Gitarella pleaded with one of the guards outside of the Fortress to send for the Aes Sedai only to be turned away, there were more urgent matters for the Sisters to deal with than the testing of a girl. Still determined, however, Gitarella went back with Delanna every single day for two weeks until finally, one of the guards relented and sent for one of the Sisters. “Stare at this child, let all of your thoughts and emotions fade away and just concentrate on this flame.” The Sister had been a Gray, Delanna had been Accepted when she learned of her passing away quietly in her rooms. It was on that day that she learned she would become a Novice, her mother had been overjoyed and the rest of her family shared in her enthusiasm. Delanna on the other hand, was terrified. Jaunted by the fact that she would be leaving her life in Fal Moran, her family and friends, to go hundreds of leagues south to Tar Valon. With only the few possessions she had, and a small pouch of coins, Delanna left for Tar Valon with the party of Aes Sedai. Before she had even reached the Tower, at least one of the Sisters spoke with her nightly, lecturing her on the History of Aes Sedai and the Tower. Some nights, they would go through exercises with her, so difficult they had seemed then. By the time she had reached the Tower, she was already beginning to be able to embrace saidar more easily and her lessons progressed fairly quickly. It took her ten years until they allowed her to go through the Arches, and she became Accepted. As one of the Accepted, Delanna grew used to her roll within the Tower, learning more and more about the uses of the Power, the history of the world, and about what it really meant to be Aes Sedai. She taught classes as well, enjoying the feeling of having Novices hanging on her words. Her chores were less manual labor, however, more responsibility was given to her. Despite her ease of transition from a Novice to an Accepted, it took Delanna another twelve years until she was finally tested and attained the Shawl. Although she had always dreamed of being a Green Sister and had even worn a green-fringed shawl in her Arches, Delanna chose to enter the Blue Ajah. As a Blue she thought, her ability to serve the people of the world in some way could better be achieved. She wears her Great Serpent ring on the index finger of her left hand, and normally wraps herself with her blue-fringed shawl, treasuring it. Newly raised, Delanna has only been a full Sister for a year and is still experiencing and learning what it means to carry the shawl. She hopes to be sent out into the world, but for now without a cause she remains in the Tower and serves in her own way, instructing Novices and Accepted alike on the uses of Saidar and anything else she is asked to do. She has yet to bond a Warder and is unsure if she cares to do so. She is a quiet woman, speaking only when directly addressed or a strong need arises. As well, she is slow to anger and fairly level-headed for a Borderlander. She was well-liked as a Novice and Accepted, and has many friends within the Tower. Some, however, haven’t achieved the shawl and likely, might not. Still others have managed to become Aes Sedai and even before her in a few cases, while none are within the same Ajah, she frequently pays them all visits and there is still a sense of camaraderie existing between them. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios